


I’m Not Okay (I Promise)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Arguing, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Dead People, Demons, Father Figures, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Play Fighting, Serious Injuries, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia gets injured badly whilst playing rough with Betelgeuse in the backyard of the Maitland-Deetz house and, with her dad and stepmom out of town on their honeymoon, the only ones who can take care of the teenager are the Maitlands and maybe even Betelgeuse himself.Title inspired by the name of a “My Chemical Romance” song.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 18





	I’m Not Okay (I Promise)

All four adults of the Maitland-Deetz family knew that Lydia and Betelgeuse were the best of friends. Sure, Lydia had other best friends at school but Betelgeuse was her bestest friend. They did almost everything dangerous together (Much to the annoyance of all four of Lydia’s parents. It was usually something dangerous among the lines of Lydia and Betelgeuse setting the kitchen ablaze using nothing but a lighter or Lydia and Betelgeuse attempting to skydive off the roof of the house or Betelgeuse summoning and attaching a jet pack to Lydia’s back and then standing back and watching as she jumps off the roof. That last thing, Lydia did get in a lot of trouble for. Although she was only grounded for a week and she apologized and said she would never try anything as dangerous as that almost as soon as she was ungrounded by her parents).

Besides that, Lydia and Betelgeuse would often be found playing rough in random spots of the house (Last week, it was in the middle of the living room and Lydia barely got into any trouble).

This was one of those days where Lydia was found playing rough with Betelgeuse rather than doing something dangerous with him.

They were doing it in the back garden (Which was apparently big enough for a lot of rough playing between the two best friends) and, with Charles and Delia out of town on their honeymoon (That meant that the Maitlands would be watching over Lydia for the next two weeks and making sure that she didn’t do anything dangerous with Betelgeuse, which, so far, she hadn’t much to their relief. They didn’t want Charles and Delia to come home just to find out that Lydia had gotten grounded. The Maitlands knew both living adults would be far from pleased).

The Maitlands heard a loud crash outside and immediately rushed over to the back window, both of them looking out of it to find Lydia upside down with her back against a tree and Betelgeuse sitting on a tree branch and looking down at her with a worried (But apologetic) look plastered on his face.

The Maitlands rushed outside to the back deck (Which was located just outside the back of the second story of the house) of the house and gazed over the tall part of their home down towards Lydia and called down to her in unison,  
  


  
”Lydia?! Is everything okay? That was a loud crash we heard!”

“Yeah!” she called back. “I’m fine! At least I think I am! Betelgeuse decided to play really rough with me and used his powers to push me out of this tree!”

”It was a total accident!” Betelgeuse clarified. “I apologized to her right after!”

”THAT WAS AFTER YOU CLAIMED THIS TREE AS YOUR OWN!!!” shouted Lydia as she glared at Betelgeuse as best as she could.

”Hey! It’s not your fault I declared myself king of this tree!” shot back Betelgeuse.

The Maitlands looked at one another and then back at Lydia and Betelgeuse.

”Hey, hey!” Adam shouted, putting an end to what would have been a long argument between Lydia and Betelgeuse. “Enough with the bickering, you two! Betelgeuse, could you levitate Lydia up to us so we could get her inside and check her over for any injuries she may have gotten from when you pushed her out of that tree you’re sitting in?”  
  


  
“Okay!” Betelgeuse shouted back. He slid out of the tree and stood next to Lydia, using his powers to levitate her up to the deck and righting her before setting her down on the deck right next to Adam and Barbara. As the two ghosts lead the living girl back inside the house, Betelgeuse moves to climb up the stairs up to the deck and phases through the back door so he could be inside with everyone else.

Once inside, the Maitlands sat Lydia on a chair in the kitchen and checked her over for any possible injuries (They found that she had one on her right shoulder, which Barbara quickly bandaged up after summoning a first aid kit out of thin air).

“All better?” Barbara asked Lydia as soon as she finished bandaging up the teenager’s wounds.

”Yes,” Lydia replied, giving her secondary ghost mother a small smile. “All better.”

With her secondary family by her side, Lydia knew everything would be fine until her real dad and stepmother got home. She felt safe with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
